Come Fly with me
by JackSue4ever
Summary: A Myles KimLang & Jack Anna ff
1. Chapter 1

It was a gorgeous fall day in DC, but nobody really noticed because everyone was hurrying off to their different jobs.

Myles Leland comes in

Myles:Sorry I'm late I had car trouble.

Bobby:Your not the only one, Jack just called me he as a flat, & just called a towtruck he won't be here for another half hour to a hour.

Myles:Hi too you do Bobby.

Bobby:Hi.

Myles looks around the room, his mouth drops open

Arlene:Morning Myles.

Myles:Hiiii….

Arlene gets up & goes to the lady's room

Myles:What is she doing here! Where's Lucy?

D:Lucy sick today & we're stuck with Arlene, I mean we get Arlene for the day, just ignore her when you can & when you can't just try & be nice.

Myles:Ok, by the way before I forget Annie would like to have you all over for dinner tonight.

Bobby:Count me in, I have no plans.

D:Have you thought about dating again, its been a few months & Darcy isn't coming back.

Bobby:I'm not ready to get back in the dating game yet.

Myles:Your not the only one.

Bobby:What do you mean?

Myles:Anybody remember the last time Jack had a date with a girlfriend?

Bobby:Months.

Arlene comes back in & sits down

Myles:My point exactly.

D:What about you Myles, your love life any better then those Twos?

Myles:Unfornityly no.

Bobby:If you think about it just about everyone on this time as no love live, save you & Tara, & Tara's boyfriend is only here for length of times.

D:Keep your chain up, your meet the right one someday.

Myles:How do you know it's the right one?

D:Believe me your know.

Sue who had been watching the conversation add her thoughts

Sue:You mean like God tell you who he or she is when you finally meet the right one?

D:That's exactly what I mean.

Tara waved her hand to get Sue's attentain

D tipped Sue on the shouder & pointed to Tara

Sue looks over at Tara

Tara:Hi guys, Don't you think we should get to work?

Everyone want to their desks & started in on paperwork

30 minutes later Jack comes in

Jack:Can somebody just shoot me?

D:Good morning to you.

Jack:My morning as have nothing good in it.

Bobby:Want tell us about it?

Arlene:Boys back to work & Jack if I had a gun I'd be happy to shoot you.

Myles:Muttering Thank goodness the burea never gave you a gun.

Jack: Ignoring both of them I wokeup this morning to find a water pipe was broken, I had to go down to the gym to get a shower, I stopped for some breakfast & then headed here when my car started to die, when wanting for the tow truck to sawup Howie saws up.

Bobby:Oh you have had a bad morning.

Sue:What did Howie want?

Jack:You know Howie nothing important, something about having girl trouble & that's not all, it appears Howie feels bad for me & whats to set me up on a blind date.

Tara couldn't help but burst out laughing

Jack:Its not funny!

Tara:Sorry.

Jack:So is Howie the only one that feels sorry for me or is there more I should know about?

D:No, Nobody else feels sorry for you. We think you & Bobby should get back into the dating game, but we're not going to push you.

Jack:Thank you & why are we picking on me?

Myles:We won't picking on you, your picking on yourself & that hurts us to see a friend we care about do that to himself.

D:Hi Myles, watch it, you tough image is going down the drain. Smiling

Myles:We wouldn't want that would we.

Ted comes in

Ted:Are you people actually doing work or just sitting here?

D:Work.

Everyone goes back to work

Ted:Jack I need your med reports from your exam.

Jack:Their here somewhere.

Jack looks through his papers

Jack:Where are they!

Arelene comes over

Arlene:This it?

Jack:Where did you get that?

Arlene:I was cleaning up your desk earlier, & thought it was trash. Do you make it a habbit to scrabble on paper?

D:Only when his on the phone.

Ted:Thank you. Back to work everyone.

Ted leaves

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Cat & mouse game

That night Bobby comes back to the Bullpen and bumps into Myles.

Myles:What are you doing here!

Bobby:I could ask you the samething.

Myles:I asked you first.

Bobby:I'm here too see if Jack wants to hitch a ride with me.

Myles:Me too, he's fast asleep.

Bobby:You came to do the same?

Myles:Hey, I'm not totally cold hearted. Do you have any idea how many times his sleep here?

Bobby:Seven times.

Myles:Five times, Ted kicked him out Saturday.

Bobby:His definitelly had a rough day today.

Myles:Oh yeah, I thought he was going to have a stroke when Arlene almost throw away his Tax deducings.

Bobby:Should we wake him?

Myles:Yes, Anne will be expecting me soon & the others will be there soon.

Sue comes in and runs into Bobby

Sue:Oh sorry.Looks up What are you doing here?

Bobby:Hi. We're here to see if Jack wants to hitch a ride with us.

Sue:We?

Myles comes over & waves

Sue:Hi. You're here too?

Myles:Yes, What are you doing here?

Sue:I just thought I'd stop by to see if Jack was still here & if he wanted a ride.

Bobby touched Sue's shoulder

Sue turns to look at him

Bobby:We were just getting ready to wake him up.

Sue:Don't tell me he was planning on sleeping here again?

Bobby:He was.

Sue:I know its not Christlike but sometimes I just get so upset at what Jessica did!

Bobby:I know.

Myles touches her shoulder

Sue turns to look at him

Myles:Bobby has he talked about it at all?

Bobby:Not since the day it happened.

Sue:I've tried bringing it up a few times, he changes the subject.

Myles:Let's wake him up.

Bobby goes over & gentle nudges him

Jack:Mommy I don't want to go to school.

Bobby:Jack wakeup buddy.

Jack keeps talking in his sleep

Sue:Levi go wakeup Jack.

Levi scampers over & puts his paw on Jack's leg

Jack wakes up slowly

Jack:Where am I?

Bobby:Hi sleepyhead.

Jack:What are you guys doing in my apartment?

Myles:Jack your not in your apartment.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Bobby:This go.

They leave the Bullpen & head towards Anna's

Jack knocks on the door

Anna:I got it.

Anna opens the door

Jack:Hi.

Anna:Hi Jack, Come in.

Jack:Bobby is right behind me.

Anna:Ok, I'll leave the door open for him.

Jack comes in

Jack:What can I help you with?

Anna:You can dust. I'll be in the kitchen.

Jack:Ok. Dust rag in the sameplace?

Anna:Yes.

Anna goes back into the kitchen & leans against the counter

Anna:Jack Hudson if you didn't have those adorable Brown eyes, It would be so much easier not to flirt with you. Stop it Anna, you don't need a guy. No Anna the truth his he doesn't desearve a broking wife.

Kin Lang comes up too her

Kim Lang:Do you make it a habbit to talk in the kitchen about some cute guy?

Anna:Ahhh! Spins around Don't sneak up behind someone like that.

Kim Lang:Sorry. Your brother is back from the store.

Anna:Great, now I can introduce you too.

Myles comes in

Myles:Here's the stuff you wanted me to get at the story. Hi.

Anna:Thank you, Myles I don't think you've meet my bestfriend Kim Lang. Kim Lang this is my brother Myles.

Myles:Nice to meet you.

Kim Lang:You too.

Myles:Cute daughter.

Kim Lang:Ah, so you've already meet Melissa have you?

Myles:Yes.

Anna:Myles go sweep please, Jack's dusting & Bobby is suppose to be on his way in.

Myles:Ok Annie.

Anna:Myles!

Kim Lang:Annie, Why do you call her that?

Myles:Just to annoy her.

Myles goes to find the broom

Kim Lang:Your brother's cute, but who was that cute guy at the door? Is that the so famous Jack?

Anna:Unfortunately yes.

Kim Lang:Girl for a girl that has the hots for him your sortingly aren't very interested.

Anna:This just drop it, I'm going to go get the girls, & let them know we're going to start baking the cookies now.

Kim Lang:Ok.

Anna walksout, down the hall & into the playroom

April:Mommy is it time to bake yet?

Anna:Yes girls it is.

Melissa:Yeah!

April:Yippie!

The girls follow Anna intill they reach the Living Room

April:Daddy!

April runs to Jack

Jack:Hi, there's my princess. Picks her up

April:Uncle Bobby.

Bobby:Hi Shelia, Hi Anna.

Anna:Hi. Come on April this get start on those cookies.

April:Ok.

Jack lets her down & she skipps over to hug Bobby before going to her mom

April:Mommy when are you going to marry daddy?

Anna:April. In a stern voice

April:Sorry. Uncle Jack you haven't meet my friend Mel. Mel this is my Uncle Jack.

Mel:Hi.

Jack:Hi.

April:And this is my Uncle Bobby.

Mel:Hi.

Bobby:Hi little Shelia.

Anna:Girls the dough isn't baking itself.

The girls follows Anna into the kitchen

Anna:You two go ahead, I just need a minute alone with April.

Kim Lang:Ok.

Anna takes April outside

April:Am I in trouble?

Anna:Not yet, but you know I don't like you calling your Uncle Jack daddy.

April:But he said I could.

Anna:No! You listen to me not him, I'm your Mother!

April:Yes ma'ma.

Anne:Good, this get start on those cookies.

They go inside & help Kim Lang & Mel bake the cookies

EOC


	4. Chapter 3:Isn't love Beatiful?

30 minutes later the doorbell rings

Anne:Can somebody get that please?

Jack:I got it.

Anne:Thanks.

Jack opens the door

D:Hi Jack.

Donna:Hi.

Jack:Hi come on in.

D:How's the honeymoon going? Teasing

Jack:If I were you I wouldn't say that in front of Anne, she'd must likely yell at you too.

Donna:Problems in Martimony?

Jack:The way we're going we are no where near that.

Donna:Let me guess Anne's not ready.

Jack:How the heck am I suppose to know?! She won't talk to me!

D clears his throat

Jack:She right behind me right?

Anne:Hello D, Donna.

D:Hi Anne.

Donna:Hi Anne, How are you?

Anne:I'm fine, We'll talk in a minute.

Grabs Jack's arm when he turns escaping

Anne:Where are you going?

Jack:I'll get back to you on that.

Anne:Ok Three things mister, 1.Its not polite to talk about your host behind her back,2.For an FBI agent your very loud & can't sneak away from me & 3.We need to talk alone.

Jack:How about we talk where there are witnesses present.

Anne:Ok we'll do it you way.

Lets go of his arm & pushes him up against the wall.

Jack:Please don't…

Anne:Shush.

Jack:But…

Anne:Zip it!

Jack:A….

Anne kisses him hard on the mouth

A minute later Jack breaks away from the kiss

Jack:Anne don't!

Myles comes in

Myles:Hi guys… get your hands off her!!! When were you going to tell me?!

Jack:Tell you what? There's nothing to tell.

Anne:Hold down Myles I kissed him.

Myles:We'll excuse me for not believing you but I saw Two people kissing eachother!

Anne:Myles!

Myles:Anne move!

Anne gives Jack an apolizing look before moving out of the way.

Myles comesup & slugs Jack on the eye & then the gut

D pulls Myles away

Jack kneels onto the floor

D:Lets go for a walk.

Myles let D lead him out

By this point the rest of the team except Tara who still hadn't arrived was present & were looking at their fearless leader who was trying to hold back tears but was doing a lousy job trying.

Kim Lang:I'll go get Ice for that eye.

Bobby:I'll take the girls outside.

Sue:I'll go see how dinner is.

Donna goes to join Sue

Anne:Jack are you ok?

Jack:Yeah I'm fine, Why wouldn't I be?

Anne:Jack look at me.

Jack looks up at her

Anne:Your not ok.

Jack gets to his feet

Jack:See I am to fine.

Anne:You winced when you got up.

Jack:Anne what do you want me to do?

Anne:I want you to admit you have feelings like everyone else & quit thinking your superman, I know FBI agents think their so tough & can't saw their feelings.

Jack:But I am tough!Pouts

Anne:I rest my case, just saw me the bruise my brother gave you.

Jack:Turns Red Anne!

Anne:Don't be shy & I just want to see it, I promish I won't touch it.

Jack shyly lefts up his shirt to saw her

Anne:Oww.

Jack:That's about how it feels.

Anne:Poor baby. Anything I can do to make it feel better?

Jack:Another kiss, a hug & then we need to talk.

Anne:I guess you'd like the kiss first.

Jack:Yep.

Anne hugs him

Jack:You hair smells good.

Anne just looks up at him with a look

Jack:What?

Anne:I'm trying to decide if I'm going to hurt you for that comment or kiss you.

Jack:Which won out?

Anne:If it was the old me I'd have hurt you by now, but the new me wants to kiss you & get lost in those Brown eyes.

Anne kisses him

Jack tries pulling away a minute late

Anne pulls him back into the kiss

Jack push her away from him

Jack:Anne.

Anne:Hmm?

Jack:We still need to talk.

Anne:Right, This go to the living room. How's your eye?

Jack:Ok, I wonder whats taking Kim so long with the Ice?

Anne:I'm just guessing but her, Donna & Sue are probley spying on us.

Kim Lang comes in with Ice wrapped in a towel

Anne:Its not nice to spy.

Kim Lang:Listen who's talking. Here's that Ice.

Jack:Thanks.

Kim Lang:Your Welcome.

Goes back into the kitchen

Anne:So what did you want to talk about?

Jack:Us.

Anne:What about us?

Jack:An hour ago there wasn't a us.

Anne:Are you asking why my shield came down?

Jack:Yes I guess that's what I'm asking.

Anne:Jack listen to me I know you think I've been playing with you, but I haven't, I was scaried yes but then with a little help from my bestfriend I realized I was nuts to let a guy I actually love go. I was scaried because the last guy that made me think he loved me a little used me & I was also scaried that you won't want me as I am, if we were to have get married I was afraid you'd find out to late this isn't want you want & I made myself believe you wouldn't want a broking wife.

Jack:Anne we've been here before, what happened wasn't your fault. I love you, you keep me in line & you gave me back something for the longest time I thought I'd losted & then this past month I thought I lost it again, Anne you showed me how to love again. I thought I'd never find the right one or I'd pick the one wrong which I've come close to doing before. I love you.

Anne:I love you too & yes it true we both are going to have to be there for eachother, because we've both have had lousy love lifes, but I think together we can help each other through & how can we go wrong with God leading us.

Jack:That's true, I do have one more question.

Anne:Shoot.

Jack:Why did you decide to tell me after all you thought?

Anne:Because I realized you're a Godly man & would never hold something against me I couldn't stop from happening & you'd still think I was special & I was right.

Jack:How bad with your brother hurt me if I proposed?

Anne:I'll make sure he stays away from you, Jack I love you but I don't want you to rush if your not ready.

Jack:Babe I was born ready! I just don't have a ring.

Anne:Tell you what you go ahead, propose & tomorrow during your lunch break we'll go ring shopping.

Jack:Is that a yes then?

Anne:Yes & you do have a unique way of proposing.

EOC


	5. Chapter 4:Danger

Jack:Honey?

Anne:Yes dear?

Jack:Can you please get of my bruised gut?

Anne:Sorry, Can I get you some Ibprofin?

Jack:No, thanks.

Myles comes into the Living Room

Anne:Hello Myles.

Myles:Hi Anne, Jack.

Jack:Have a nice walk?

Myles:Yes. How are you?

Jack:My eye is fine as long has I keep Ice on it & my gut will be fine as long has no one touches it.

Myles:I'm sorry Jack, I was a little overprotective.

Jack:Apology accepted.

Anne:Myles we have something to tell you.

Myles:Really what would that be? I swear if its that you Two are getting married I'm going to kill him!

Jack:I'm going to go see if dinner is ready.

Jack getsup & goes into the kitchen

Anne glares at Myles

Myles:What?!

Anne:I love him! I want you Two to get along!

Myles:How can you be sure his the one?

Anne:Because when I'm around him I'm so happy & when I'm not with him I'm not has happy.

Myles:I'll go apologize.

Myles goes into the kitchen

Donna:His outside with Bobby & the girls.

They hear a gunfire & then Three diffrent screams

Bobby runs in & grabs his cell

Myles:What happened?

TBC


	6. Chapter 4:Danger Part 2

Bobby:Somebody just shoot Jack, D is trying to see if he can get a bettter look at the shooter.

Sue:How's Jack?

Bobby:He got hit in the arm & the back, he is losing alot of blood. He dials the phoneHello? Yes I need a ambluence on 5th Street, the address is 507. We have a FBI agent down, & losing alot of blood.

Anne comes into the kitchen

Anne:Where's Jack & why was Bobby calling 911?

Myles:Anne don't freak out, but...

Anne:Will someone tell me why my brother is telling me not to freak out?

April comes in

April:Mommy!

April runs to Anne with tears streaming down her face

Anne:Sweetheart whats wrong?

April:The bad man shoot Uncle Jack!

Anne:WHAT!

Myles:Thats what I was telling you not to freak out about.

Anne:Is he going to be ok?

Bobby:He is losing alot of bl...

D:Bobby did you call?

Bobby:Yes, their on their way, they should be here in a few secends.

D:Good, because he just want off to lalaland for awhile.

Donna:His unconscience

D:Yep.

Everyone all of a sudden hear sirens

Anne runs outside to see Jack, when she finds him, she screams & falls to her knees right by him sobbing

Myles comes over to his sister

Bobby comes over to the others & picks up April

Kim Lang comes over,gets Melissa & carries her over to the others

Myles:His going to be fine.

Anne:How can you say that! Do you think he'll make it?

Myles:Of course he will. He has alot going for him, like you, watching April growup & his always wanted kids of his own.

Bobby:His right. Sparky here isn't just going to giveup.

EMT'S come into the backyard

Emt 1:What do we have?

Emt 2:Male, 33, gun shoot wound to his back & left arm, his also unconscience.

Emt 1:This get him to the hospital.

Emt 2:Who's the closest relative to him?

Myles:Bobby is his bestfriend.

Bobby:No, Anne is.

Anne:Your...

Bobby:No, your his Fincee go. We'll meet you there.

Anne:Ok.

Emt 2:You can ride in the back with Bob & me.

Anne gets in & they leave

EOC


	7. Chapter 5 Pain & Heartache

The others follows the ambluence to the hospital

At the hospital 1 hour later, the doctor comes in

Doc:Who's here for Jack Hudson?

D:We are.

Doc:You can go in to see him, but I though you all might like a update on him.

Myles:That would be good.

Doc:We've stopped the bleeding, gave him more blood, stitched him up & now we're just waiting for him to wake up.

Anne:Is his back going to be ok?

Docter:There's no way we can tell intill he wakes up, but normally with a back injure as bad as his its must unlikely.

Anne:What... Stiffered a sob

Lucy:What else is wrong with his back?

Docter:We think where he got hit was right near the spine.

Anne:NO!

Docter:I'm sorry but it could paralyze him.

Anne:DON'T SAY THAT! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T KNOW TILL HE WOKE UP!

Docter:I won't know for a fact till he wakes up, I just wanted to prepare you.

Anne wanted to lunge for the docter but Tara being the closest to her grabbed her

Anne:LET GO OF ME!

Docter:I'm very sorry.

He leaves

Anne conitued to fight Tara

Myles:Anne give up, your just going to tire yourself out.

D:Actually Anne fight it out, that out your frustration & angry.

Myles shoots him a look

Donna:Watch, it works.

Myles looked back over at his sister as she conitued to fight Tara, this conitued on for another 20 minutes intill all Anne had lefted in her was tears

Tara:Shh its ok.

Tara just held her friend

April:In tears Aunt Lucy is Uncle Jack going be ok?

Bobby opened his mouth to corrected her but then realized now might not be the best time to tell her that her mommy & Uncle Jack were getting married

TBC


	8. Chapter 5:Pain & Heartache Part 2

Lucy:Uncle Jack going be fine, just you wait & see.

Anne:LUCY can I speak to you please?

Lucy handed April over to Sue & follows Anne outside

Anne:Don't go filling her head with lies! Nobody knows if Jack's going to be ok! What are you doing here anyway!

Lucy:I'm one of his friends too Anne & we're all hurting! As for April what did you want me to say? "Oh April you Uncle Jack soon to be Father might never walk again!

Anne:I want you to keep your mouth shut!

Lucy:Anne don't push us away. Have some faith.

Anne:Faith! Don't you dare tell me to have Faith! Its not your Fincee in there who may never walk!

Lucy:You right he isn't, but he is my friend & Coworker! We all care about him & we care about you too, but you have to let us care about you.

Anne:Why did it have to happen to him! Why? Bursted inro tears

Lucy goes & sits down by her friend, hugging her

Lucy:I don't know why Anne.

Rubs Anne's back

Anne:I've been a complete jerk. I'm sorry Luc.

Lucy:Its ok. Want to go back in now?

Anne:Yes & thank you for trying to protected my child, but I have to tell her.

Lucy:I now, I think it will be obvious soon, Mabye you can give her the good news first before the bad.

Anne:Mabye. This go.

Lucy & Anne go back in

April:Mommy are you ok?

Anne:No, come here sweety mommy needs to tell you something.

April goes over to Anne

Anne picks her up & sits her on her lap

Anne:Well first of all your Uncle Jack asked me to marry him earlier & I said yes.

April:You mean his really going to be my daddy?

Anne:Yep.

April:Yah! Aunt Tara did you hear? Did you?

Tara:Yes sweety I did, thats great.

April:Uncle Myles you wish has come true!

Bobby:Your wise?

Myles:April its was suppose to be a secret.

April:Opps. Sorry.

Myles:Its ok.

D:Do explain.

Myles:Not now.

Anne:April there is more. When your Uncle Jack...

April:Can we call him daddy now?

Anne:Yes we can & you know its not polite to interup.

April:Sorry mommy.

Anne:Its ok. When your daddy got shoot out, he got shoot in a very bad place.

April:Lips quivering Is he going to die?

Anne:No, but there is a very high possible he may never walk again.

April:But he'll be the same right?

Anne:Yes he'll still love you & play with you.

April:Will he have to be in a wheelchair?

Anne:Mabye.

April:I don't care I'll still love him.

Anne:As will I.

Donna:We all will still love him.

April:Mommy?

Anne:Yes sweety?

April:Can we go back & see him now?

Anne:Yes we can.

Everyone want back & into Jack's room

April:I think this is the quietest I've ever seen him.

Everyone laughed at that

Kim Lang:Anne do you want me to take April home with me?

Anne:Yes please.

April:Mommy I want to stay here.

Anne:You have school tommorrow, but mabye after school Aunt Kim or Uncle Myles will bring you over, ok?

April:Ok.

Myles:That won't be neccesary Kim Lang.

Anne:Yes Kim it will be neccesary.

Myles:Anne you need to go home.

Anne:I'm staying here.

TBC


	9. Chapter 5 Part 3

Myles was going to protested

D:Myles.

Myles got the hint & follows D out the door

D closes the door behind them

They walk over to some chairs

D:Let her stay until he wakes up & once he wakes up & sees how tired she is, he'll send her home.

Myles:Alright.

They go back in

Anna:Myles! Don't baby me! I'm not a baby!

Myles:Your right & I'm sorry. Come on Kim Lang, I'll take you by the house to pick up somethings for April.

Kim Lang:Ok.

Myles takes the sleeping April from Bobby & they leave

Donna:I'm sorry Anna, but we need to be getting home too.

Anna:Bye, thanks for waiting with us.

D:Your Welcome. Sorry you're dinner party didn't go has planned.

Anna:Its ok.

D & Donna leave

Anna:Do you guys have to go too?

Sue:I should probley get Luc back home. Bye.

Lucy:Bye.

Anna:Bye, Hope you starting feeling better Luc.

The other 2 says Goodbye & they hope Lucy feels better

Sue & Lucy leave

Anna looks over at Bobby & Tara

Bobby:I'm staying.

Tara:Me too.

Anna:Thanks. Has anyone called Ted?

Tara:I did, he said We didn't have to go in tommorrow & to tell Jack to get better when he wakes up.

Bobby:I called Billy, He said he'd come by tommorrow.

Anna:His parents?

Tara:On their way. They were already planning to come see him this week, so they just were able to get a refund on the other tickets & then brought tickets for the Six a'clock plane.

Bobby:I can pick them up from the airport.

Anna:Thanks both of you.

Bobby:Your welcome.

Tara:Your welcome.

Anna yawns

Tara:You should get some sleep.

Anna:I think I'll close my eyes for a minute or Two.

Bobby:Ok.

Anna:Wake me up if he comes out of the coma.

Tara:We will.

Anna:Thanks.

Anne falls asleep.

EOC


	10. Chapter 6:When fear grabs a hold of you,

The next day around lunchtime, only person in the room is Billy. Bobby, & Tara took his parents & Anne to lunch

Jack opens his eyes, he tries moving his arms & lets out a loud groan.

Billy:Hey. Your awake!

Jack:Hi yourself. Think you can get a doctor, my arm hurts.

Billy reaches over Jack & hits the nurse call button

Nurse comes in

Becky:Hi, your up. I'll go get the doctor.

She leaves to go find the doctor.

Billy:Will you be ok by yourself for a few minutes?

Jack:Yes.

Billy:Ok, then I'm going to go tell the others your awake.

Jack:Ok.

Billy:Just a tip but you should never get in the line of fire.

Jack:Very funny smartaleck.

Billy:You know you love me.

Jack:Yes I know, but sometimes I wonder how I ever lived with you.

Billy:That takes us back to the how much you love me deal. I'll be back.

Billy leaves Jack's room, to go find Jack's parents

The doctor comes into Jack's room.

Doc:Hi Mr.Hudson I'm your doctor, Doctor Rob.

Jack:Hi & please its Jack.

Doc Rob:Ok Jack I'm going to give you a checkup ok?

Jack:Your the doc, so fire away & please I don't mean literally. Smiling

Doc Rob:Very funny. I think you've been around your friends to long.

Jack:My arm hurts.

Doc Rob:You were shot in the arm & back. Your arm is going to hurt for a while, but we have pain killers for you & your going to have to stay off your feet so your back will get better.

Jack:So my left arm is going to be useless for a while & what is wrong with my back, & please give me the straight facts.

Doc Rob:You had a bullet in your back, it doesn't look good...

Jack:Please just tell me how bad it is?

Doc Rob:You may never walk again. Right now you have stitches in your back also.

Jack:Are you sure?

Doc Rob:I'm about 70 sure yes.

Jack:I'll never be able to carry my fincee over the threshold, or play sports, or play any kind of game that could hurt my back with April... April loves to be held & horsiesy rides. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!

Doc Rob:There some people who'd like to see you, Want me to send them in?

Jack:I don't want to see anyone. Are we clear?

Doc Rob:Yes.

Doc leaves

Anne:Well can we see him?

Doc Rob:He doesn't want to see anyone.

Anne helds for Jack's door.

Doc Rob:Anne I'm sorry, you can't.

Anne:NO! Your wrong I can. I'm not going to let him push everyone away.

April & Myles come in

Anne:April! He can't say no to April!

Doc Rob:I think that he meant it when he said nobody, especially April.

April:I want to see my DADDY!!!

Anne leads her to Jack's door & lets April open it

April:Daddy!!!

Jack looked up, with a flash of angry in his eye screamed at her

Jack:APRIL!!! GET OUT!!! NOW!!! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!

April want running out to mommy crying

April:He hates me!!!

Anne:No he doesn't.

April:He blames me!!!

Anne:No he doesn't. You did nothing wrong baby.

April:He doesn't want to ever see me again. I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry. I was bad. Its my fault. Is crying so hard its hard to understand her.

TBC


	11. Countuing Chapter 6

Conituing from chapter 6

Anne:Baby its not your fault. Come on let's go get some Ice cream. You guys want to join us?

Everyone:Sure.

They all go out for Icecream & then head to their seperated homes

At Bobby's house, he IM's D.

D:Sup?

Kangaroo boy:Sup????

D:Yes Bobby, get with the program. It's the latest kid talk.

Kangaroo boy:What exactly does sup mean?

D:It means Whats up?

Kangaroo boy:Why not say just whats up?

D:Don't ask me.

Kangaroo boy:Anyhow I need to talk to you.

D:About Jack?

Kangaroo boy:How did you guess?

D:Just put 2 & 2 together. What about Jack?

Kangaroo boy:I want to see him.

D:Bobby he won't see anybody & you saw what happened when April want in.

Kangaroo boy:What do I do?

D:Just be there for him, without actually being there.

Kangaroo boy:What do you mean?

D:Like if he as a computer at the hospital, & say he's bored, He just happens to get on & say IM you, talk to him.

Kangaroo boy:Oh ok. Hold down phone.

D:Ok.

Another chatbox pops up on D's screen

D:Hi Myles.

Inlove:Hi.

D:Lol.

In love:What?

D:That such a sappy sn.

In love:So, I am in love.

D:With Anne's friend Kim Lang?

In Love:Yep.

Kangaroo boy:Who the heck is In love?

D:Be nice Bobby.

In love:Hi Bobby.

Kangaroo boy:Do I know you?

In love:I'd hope so, we work together every week.

Kangaroo boy:Its not Sue or Lucy, Tara?

In love:Nope.

Kangaroo boy:Myles?!

In Love:Yes.

D:Who was on the phone?

Kangaroo boy:Anne.

D:How is she?

In Love:Heartbroken. I could strangle Jack Hudson!

D:Hi Overprotected brother chill.

Kangeroo boy:Hmm Overprotected brother, that could be your new sn Myles.

In Love:I like the one I have, thank you very much.

Another box pops up on Myles computer

Jack's girl:Hi.

In Love:Hi Anne.

Jack's girl:What are you doing?

In Love:Talking to Bobby & D. You?

Jack's girl:Same thing I've been doing for the past hour. Getting fat.

In Love:Anne put down the Chocalate.

Jack's girl:Sighs Hold on. Phone. Brb.

In Love:K.

Kangaroo boy:Hello Myles, you still here?

In Love:Yes, sorry was talking to Anne on another window.

Kangaroo boy:How is she?

In Love:Not good.

Jack's girl:Myles?

In Love:Hi, Wb.

Jack's girl:Thank you.

In Love:Who called?

Jack's girl:Mrs.Hudson. Wanting to spend time with her soon to be granddaughter tommorrow. Oh shoot. Brb again.

Another box had poped up on Anne's computer

I'm a idiot:Anne?

I'm a idiot:Anne. Its me Jack.

Anne goes back to the Im with Myles

Jack's girl:Its him, What do I do?

In Love:His on the phone?

Jack's girl:No. He IMed me.

In Love:Write back & see what he wants. What his sn?

Jack's girl:Its I'm a idiot.

In Love:I won't disagree with that.

EOC


	12. Chapter 7 Forgiveness

Chapter 7 Forgiveness

Jack's girl:Lol. Me either. Well bbiab.

In Love:Ok.

She switch to the other screen

Jack's girl:Hi.

I'm a idiot:Hi.

Jack's girl:How are you?

I'm a idiot:I don't deserve you.

Jack's girl:Do the hospital staff know you have a laptop with you?

I'm a idiot:Yes, atleast Doctor Rob does.

Jack's girl:Oh.

I'm a idiot:You haven't changed your sn name yet.

Jack's girl:Is there a question behind that statement?

I'm a idiot:Yes, Why haven't you?

Jack's girl:If he'll let me I'd like to keep that title.

I'm a idiot:I don't know what I ever did to deserve you.

Jack's girl:I could say the same about you, when your not being Mister.Grumpy pants.

I'm a idiot:I'm sorry.

Jack's girl:Apology accepted.

I'm a idiot:Do you still want to be my wife?

Jack's girl:Think I'd keep this name for any other reason?

I'm a idiot:Is that a yes?

Jack's girl:You tell me.

I'm a idiot:I think it is.

Jack's girl:We going to get through it, whatever gets throw our way we'll get through.

I'm a idiot:You'll still love me even when I am a jerk?

Jack's girl:I love you now & you can't get any worse then you were earlier.

I'm a idiot:I love you too.

Jack's girl:Thought good times & bad times?

I'm a idiot:Till death do us part.

Jack's girl laughs

I'm a idiot:What?

Jack's girl:You sound so sappy.

I'm a idiot:Nobody finds out.

Jack's girl:My lips are sealed.

EOC


	13. Chapter 8:Are Anne's lips really sealed

Chapter 8:Are Anne's lips really sealed or was she just humoring Jack?

The next day Myles stopped by the hospital

Jack:Hi, didn't by any chance bringing any cute dogs with you?

Myles:First of all I don't think Anne or April would like that term "Cute dogs & no I didn't, Anne had work but told me to tell you she'd be by later & April still hates you.

Jack:Did you have to use such colorful language?

Myles:Sorry Anne's wording not mine, actually since April told Anne it would be April's wording.

Jack:Great! I'm not even her dad yet & she hates me.

Myles:Unfornitly thats the way its going to be. Especially when she's a teenager. That probley all you're be hearing.

Jack:Are you trying to make me change my mind?

Myles:No, Why would I do that?

Jack:Because you don't trust me.

Myles:I trust you, I just don't want to see my baby sister ever get hurt again by a guy.

Jack:Hi, I'm on your side. I don't want to see her get hurt either.

Myles:But yet most of last night she was eatting Chocalate & crying because you hurt her.

Jack:But we worked it out.

Myles:I know, by the way. Anne found a place for the wedding.

Jack:Really where?

Myles:Online sappy.

Jack:She told you about...

Myles:Last night's conversation, Yes.

Jack:But she told me her lips were sealed.

Myles:One thing you should know about Anne is she can never keep a secret . Which has its upsides & its downsides.

Jack:Like what?

Myles:Well the downside is she tells people things she said she won't like she did to you last night, but the upside is when your married,decide to have kids of your own, & she's pregant she won't be able to not keep that from you.

Jack:So how do I win April back?

Myles:Time, Give her time.

Jack:Isn't there a fast way like bribing her?

Myles:Jack I'm shocked!

Jack:What?

Myles:You want to bribe her into loving you again!

Jack:So?

Myles:So? So?! First of all Bribing a child is no way to go & Anne doesn't approve of people bribing children.

Jack:She right. I don't know what i was thinking!

Myles:So how are you feeling today?

Jack:Ok, they gave me some pain killers to help my arm & back.

Myles:Would you like to talk about how you felt when you saw the bullet go to April.

Jack:All I remember thinking was that bullet was for April & April could have been killed if I hadn't gone out & told her to get her coat on. Myles it would have gone into her heart.

Myles:Did you see who was shooting?

Jack:No, I just remember hearing a gun go off & realizing that bullet was meant for my little girl. After that insticted just kicked in.

Myles:So you were will April was a minute ago?

Jack:Thats right.

Myles:Jack that doesn't add up.

Jack:What do you mean?

Myles:You said if April was there it would have gone into her heart right?

Jack:Thats right.

Myles:Jack it should have gone into your heart...

Jack:So why don't it?

Myles:Thats another thing the team will have to figure out.

Myles goes to leave

Jack:Myles?

Myles:Yes?

Jack:Are you thinking that bullet might not have been meant for April?

Myles:Well it doesm't add up.

Jack:You think... No that wouldn't add up either. I didn't get shoot in the heart. You don't think it...

Myles:Oh no! I hope not.

Jack:Myles when I want out I was three feet away from the backdoor but what if whoever was shooting had bad aim & the bullet was suppose to go into the kitchen window.

EOC


	14. Chapter 9 Part 1 of Jack being relished

Chapter 9 Part 1 of Jack being relished from the hospital.

A week later Jack going to get out of the hospital

Doc Rob:Jack...

Doc Rob notices Anne by the door

Doc Rob:Isn't paying attentain. Hi Anne.

Anne:Hi doc, How's he behaving?

Doc Rob:I think his ready to get out of here.

Anne:I signed the forms, Is he free to go?

Doc Rob:Yes, Jack remember your not aloud to go back to work till I ok it, ok?

Jack:Ok doctor. Thank you for taking such good care of me.

Doc Rob:Your Welcome.

Anne:Ready?

Jack:You bet.

Nurse Becky comes in with a wheelchair

Jack:Thanks.

Becky:Your Welcome.

Doc Rob:I don't want to see you again intill your appointment understand? That means staying in that wheelchair.

Jack:Yes sir.

Doc Rob:Good boy, Now get out of here.

Anne:Thank you both.

Jack:Anne can I have a minute or Two with the doctor?

Anne:Yes, I'll go pull the car around. Ok?

Jack:Thanks sweetheart.

Over at 201 Backwood LN the phone rings

Mystery man answers

Mystery man:Hello?

Amy:Did you do it?

Mystery man:Yes.

Amy:Is he dead?

Mystery man:Yes.

Amy:No he isn't you idiot!

Mystery man:Yes he is.

Amy:Then why did I just get a call from boss lady saying "He is still very much alive?!"

Mystery man:Ok, we'll start over again. I just want that Brat's Fincee dead & the little girl too.

Amy:We're meeting at your house in 30 minutes, & boss lady isn't happy with you. This is your last change. Bye.

Amy hangsup

Mystery man hangsup & swears

Mystery man:Don't think this is over yet brat! Your... no our daughter & your fincee are all going to pay big time!

EOC


	15. Chapter 9 Part 2

Chapter 9 Part 2

30 minutes later there is a knock on the door

Brad gets up & answers it

Brad:Hi.

Amy:Hi, We don't have much time. We need to come up with a plan.

Mystery girl:Hi.

Brad:Hi.

Mystery girl:They both were asleep when I lefted & nobody knows, the nurse that is filling in for me thinks I want home sick.

Brad:Good.

Amy:Now this get down to business. We are going to lay low for awhile.

Mystery girl:I can't take time off work.

Brad:Well you going to have too.

Mystery girl:But...

Brad:You are going to lay low for awhile. End of discussion.

Mystery girl:Fine.

Brad:Good. We'll try again in a few months.

Amy:Ok.

Mystery girl:Dad is April my halfsister?

Brad:Don't ever meant that name to me ever again!!!

Mystery girl:You said when mom gets out of jail you are going to marry her. How much more time does she have to serve?

Brad:I don't know, enough with the questions!

Mystery girl shuts her mouth because she knows what would happen if she didn't

Back at the hospital

Anne:I'll go pull the car around.

Jack:Ok.

Anne leaves

Jack:Hi doc, Where my favorite nurse today?

Doc Rob:She has today off.

Jack:Has anyone heard from Beck?

Doc Rob:No.

Jack:I still have a bad feeling about her.

Doc Rob:Becky has been arrested before.

Jack:Nobody listened to you when you told them how you felt felt?

Doc Rob:How do you know that?

Jack:I've been talking to other nurses & doctors.

Doc Rob:Be careful.

Jack:I will.

Anne comes back 5 minutes later

Anne:We're ready.

Jack:Great, so am I.

Doc Rob:Bye Jack.

Jack:Bye. Doc here's my home number, cell & work.

Doc Rob:Thanks.

Jack:Call me anytime.

Doc Rob:I will.

Anne comes in with a wheelchair, Doctor Rob helps Jack in & Anne pushes him out

In the car

Anne:Jack what was that about?

Jack:What?

Anne:You have never giving anybody all three numbers.

Jack:Anne you know there are somethings I can't tell you.

Anne:I know.

Jack:Well this is one of those things.

EOC


	16. Chapter 10:What's wrong with April?

Chapter 10:What's wrong with April?

At Anne's house

Anne:April we're home.

April runs to April, but stops when she see's Jack

April:What is he doing here?!

Anne:April I told you he was...

April:I told you to make him go somewhere else! Said it disrespectfully

Jack:Hi! She is your Mother, show a little respect.

April storms to her room

Jack:Don't slam that door. Your mom doesn't know how to use a hammer & I can't fix anything for a while.

Anne:Hits his arms Hi!

Jack:Hi injured arm here!

Anne:Thanks sweety.

Jack:For what?

Anne:Standing up for me.

Jack:Your Welcome.

Anne:I'm sorry about April. I don't know what has gotting into her.

Jack:I have a feeling it has something to do with changes. Your ok with me snapping at her?

Anne:Yes. Babe your the first guy who has ever stood up to her. I think you a keeper.

Jack:Babe? I like that & I'm glad you feel that way considering we're getting married in less then a year.

Anne:You booked a church?

Jack:Yes, how does the 9th of Decemember sound?

Anne hugs him

Jack:I take it you like it.

Anne:9th of Decemember next year?

Jack:Yes, the church was pretty booked up before then & that was the only free date.

Anne:I love you.

Jack:I love you too.

EOC


	17. Chapter 11:Making up

Chapter 11:Making up

Anne's making lunch

Jack goes to April's room & knocks

April:What?!

Jack:April a little respect please.

April opens the door

April:Your not my father!

Jack:Not yet & that attitude is going to get us nowhere.

April:I don't have a attitude!

Jack:April what do you want from me?!

April:I want you to leave.

Jack:That not going to happen.

April:Why did you have to ask mom to marry you?

Jack:I love her that way.

April:So your marry her because you love her & I get the bad end of deal, since you hate me!

Jack:What?Shocked

April:Nothing.

Jack:No April, back the train up. Why do you think I hate you?

April:Because every stepdad does.

Jack:Who told you that?

April:Kimberly. Her mom's fourth husband always hated her.

Jack:Your not Kimberly, your mom is not Kimberly's mom & I'm not any of those four husbands.

April:You yelled & snapped at me.

Jack:I had just gotting bad news, its normal to have a reacting like that & somebody as to keep you in line.

April:I can look out for myself.

Jack:Really Miss.Independant?

April:Hi that was sarcasam.

Jack:Yes it was.

April:I can lookout for myself.

Jack:Then why have you been suspended twice in the past year for getting into 11 fights, or the time you mouthed off to the teacher, kicked the Principil & this not forgot the time you start that food fight when the board decide to drop in.

April:Whats your point? I can't look out for myself?

Jack:Thats exactly my point, April you need somebody who can put you in your place.

April:Like you did today!

Jack:Hi you can't blame me for that. Its not the first time I've not liked the way you treat your Mother.

April:But its no of your business.

Jack:It is now, I'm your mom's fincee, & one day I will be your dad. April I don't want to see anything bad happen to you & if you think so or not I love you too, but if you keep going down the road your on your live is not going to be easy & have me for a stepdad is going be like heck.

April:No it won't, you & mom are right. I want to change, but its hard.

Jack:Nothing easy sweety.

April:I guess I know that now. I haven't scaried you off have I?

Jack:Its takes more then you & a gun to scary me off.

April:Thank you.

Jack:For what?

April:Everything, but especially for saving my life mommy told me. I love you.

Jack:Anything that bugging you?

April:My friends at school say your disabled.

Jack:Did you believe your friends?

April:Yes, but now I know your still the same Jack.

Jack:Anything else?

April:I don't do well with changes.

Jack:I noticed.Laughs Come here.

April want over to him & hugged him

EOC


	18. Chapter 12:Last night of Freedom

Chapter 12:Last night of Freedom.

A year later Jack back is final starting to heal, he doesn't need the wheelchair anymore & can walk fine with a restbreak every once in a while & he hasn't been ready to come back to work yet, everyone knows why but Jack denys why

The guys throw Jack a Bachelor's party

Bobby:How are you doing on your last night being a free man?

Jack:I'm nerves has heck but I love Anne.

D:Ok its time, Myles time to comfess.

Bobby:Yeah mate, Confessing is good for the soul.

Myles:Ok, Ok I admit I had hoped for the longest time you'd be the one for her. It took you long enough.

Jack:Hi, she was the one who held that process up.

Myles:I know. Thank you.

Jack:For what? Getting your sister out of your hair?

Myles:Funny but no. For bring her smile back. Intill you swepted her off her feet, I hadn't seen that smile since that horrible night.

Jack:She still has nightmares.

Myles:She told me you've been having nightmares too.

Jack:Well...

Myles:She also told me you refuse to go see a 'Therapist'.

Jack: I don't need to go see a shrink! Please just drop it.

Myles:I'm sorry Jack.

Jack:Its ok.

EOC


	19. Chapter 13:Big Suprise

Author's note:So nobody will get confused because all of a sudden there are new charcters floating around., so we'll start with Tbug:Tara, Eric:A foster kid to Jack & Anne his 16, Lauren & Mackenazie are twin sister Jack & Anne adopted,their 3 & Kyle is Jack & Anne's own child, his a year old. Ok I think that covers all the new charcters.

Chapter 13:Big Suprise

The next day, The Wedding is in 30 minutes

Anne:Where is he? He is not picking up his homephone or cell.

At 630 Red Ln

Brad:Did you really think I was going to let you have my family?!

Jack:Their not your family!

Brad:Shutup!!! Nobody said you could speak! Oh by the way we have a suprise for you.

Jessica comes out

Jessica:Hi, Remember me? You ruined my life! Now its your turn.

Brad:I want Anne & April. Anne's going to give April more brothers & sisters. Now its time for you to say Good night!

Jack's tossing & turning screaming No!!

Anne wakesup

Anne:I really do wish you'd go see a shrink.

Jack:Where am I?

Anne:In bed.

Jack:The kids?

Anne:All asleep.

Jack:Ok I'm ready to go see a shrink.

Anne:Good, I see if I can get you a appointment tommorrow at 3, I'll pick the kids up from school.

At Kim & Myles's house

Myles:Hi, Whats wrong?

Kim Lang:Nothing, I just can't sleep.

Myles:What on your mind?

Kim Lang:How would you feel about a baby?

Myles:Are you trying to tell me your pregant?

Kim Lang:Yes.

Myles:I can't believe it, a baby!

Back at the Hudson the baby wakesup crying

Anne:I'll get him.

Jack:Ok, I'm going to go get some juice.

Anne want to the nursey

Jack want downstairs, & screamed when he noticed the Living Room light on, he grabs a broom & goes in

Eric is sitting on the couch watching tv

Jack:Who in here?! Eric!

Eric:Hi.

Jack:Trying to give me a heartattack?

Eric:Sorry.

Jack:Its ok, Couldn't sleep?

Eric:Nope, you?

Jack:Get something to drink. Nightmares?

Eric:Yep.

Jack:Why don't you come with me to the shrink tommorrow?

Eric:I don't know.

Jack:Ok. Just let me know by tommorrow morning, Ok?

Eric:Alright.

Jack:What are you watching?

Eric:Andy Grifftin.

Jack:Don't you have school tommorrow?

Eric:Yes.

April comes into the Living Room

Jack:What are you doing up missie?

April:Lauren & Macknaize are crying & mom's in with Kyle.

Jack:Ok, Thanks. I'll go see what they need & as for you back to bed.

Over at Sue & Lucy's apartment

SThomas:Couldn't sleep?

Tbug:Nope. You?

SThomas:Nope.

Tbug:So have you talk to them yet?

SThomas:No.

TBug:He should take it as good news.

SThomas:Mabye, but even if he does decide to help, Anne & the doctor arent't going to be happy with us.

Tbug:I know, but he'll only be working half days.

SThomas:True.

Tbug:There's more isn't there to why your holding off talking to him?

SThomas:Yes there is. Personally I don't think he thinks his ready to come back & I think we all should leave it be & let him come back when his ready, but I know we're all are drowned with out him.

Tbug:We all feel the same way Sue & we all scaried if his at work the killer may reappear.

Back at the Hudson's, Anne comes into the twins room

Jack as Lauren in his arms & his rocking her in the Rocking Chair

Anne:Well since you have the screamer she can't be the one crying.

Anne goes over to Macknaize.

Anne:Whats wrong sweety?

Macknaize:Scaried.

Anne picks Macknaize up

Anne:I'm sorry. Did you have a bad dream? Rubs her back

Jack:Is Kyle down?

Anne:For the next few hours yes.

Jack:Is she asleep?

Anne looks over at Lauren

Anne:Yes.

Jack gets up & lays Lauren back in her bed

EOC


	20. Chapter 14:Under a positive

Chapter 14:Under a positive

The next Morning at the Hudson house.

Eric:Jack?

Jack:Yes?

Eric:Have you seen my backpack?

Jack:By the front door. He goes to see if April is up

Jack:April get up now!

He goes back to the kitchen to get some more Coffee, when Anne comes in

Anne:Jack have you seen my Green Sweater?

Jack:In your car. Do you want some cereal sweetheart?

Anne:No thanks. I need to get going.

Jack:You need some breakfast.

Anne:Jack I'm not hungry! Thank you.

Jack:You need to eat darling.

Anne:Like I already said Sweety I'm not hungry.

Jack:Atleast take a bagel please.

Anne:If it makes you happy fine.

She grabs her Bagel, & kisses him on the cheek.

Anne:Love you.

Jack:Have a good day babe. I love you too.

Anne leaves

Jack:April don't make me tell you again!

Jack pours Lauren some Milk & Mackezie some Apple juice.

Both girls:Thanks daddy.

Jack:Your Welcome. APRIL JOY!!!!

April comes in

April:Good Morning.

Jack:Hi, She lives. Grab something to eat & get going, you don't want to miss the bus.

Later that afternoon Jack calls up Sue's blackberry

Sue:Hello?

Jack:Hi, its Jack. Are you busy right now?

Sue:No.

Jack:Do you want to go out for Coffee with me & the kids?

Sue:How about I do you one better & come to you with lunch?

Jack:That would work.

Sue:That way you don't have to get the girls, & Kyle all together & go out in this cold weather. What do you want for lunch?

Jack:Slappy's.

Sue:I can do that, What about the girls?

Jack:They like Slappy's too.

Sue:Why doesn't that surprise me? Hi, I though Anne was on a health kick.

Jack:She is, which is why I need a Burger, fries, & a shake from Slappy's. I just won't tell her.

Sue:So your lie to her?

Jack:Not lying, just stretching the truth.

Sue:I see. See you.

Jack:Bye.

They hangsup

30 minutes later there's a knock on the door

Jack answers

Sue:Hi, Whats wrong?

Jack:Somebody keeps calling, but everytime I answer nobody is there.

Sue:What… Her Blackberry goes over & she answers it.

EOC


	21. Chapter 15:Bait

Chapter 15:Bait

Sue:Sue Thomas

D:Sue where are you?

Sue:I'm at lunch.

D:Is Jack there with you by any change?

Sue:Yes, I'm having lunch with him.

D:Good, Go to 210 Firewood AVE. Bobby will be there waiting. Sue somebody just killed Melon.

Sue:Ok, We're on our way. What do I tell him?

D:The truth. Ted wants him on the case.

Sue:Ok. D what about the kids?

D:Get Eric to pack their bags.

Sue:I don't think his home.

D:Ok. Then Lucy will be over in Five minutes to watch the kids.

Sue:Ok. I'll tell him.

D:Ok.

Sue:Jack its D. We need to go meet Bobby & Lucy will be here in 5 minutes to watch the kids.

Jack:Ok.

Sue:D we'll going to wait intill Lucy gets here & then head out.

D:Ok. Sue this is the game plan. We are going to put Anne in a different safehouse, the kids will be staying home wih Lucy watching them & Jack will be in another safehouse, Jack's going to be the bait.

Sue:D no! I know his doing so much better, & he can walk without falling, but he still can't run.

D:I know Sue, for now we just have to pray for a miracle & Jack's living prove that Miracle's do happen. I'm praying for one Sue, I'm asking God the samething everyone else is & I believe we'll get our Jack Hudson back soon.

Sue:That would be nice.

D:I know. We all miss the old Jack.

Sue:But even if we do get in on more cases, he has that interview with the Judge next week.

D:I know. We can only help him 1 babystep at a time. Starting with getting him back into what he does best, from there we'll work on how to get him to come back to the job he belongs at & job isn't being a judge.

Sue:It's being a FBI agent, Who's daring, tough, willing to give others changes & loving.

D:Yes & I know deep down that Jack is still there. We just have to dig him out.

Sue:How does Anne feel about her husband being used as bait?

D:I haven't told her yet. We've haven't been able to reach her on her celll or work phone, but as soon as we do, we'll get her to a different safehouse.

Sue:Ok.

D:Be careful both of you.

Sue:Don't worry we will be, anyhow if we're not Anne will have my head, You be careful too.

D:If I don't keep Anne safe Jack's going to beat me up.

They both end the call

The door bell rings

Jack:There's Luc.

He goes to open the door

Jack:Thanks Luc.

Lucy:No problem, just don't get killed.

Jack:Yes ma'am.

Lucy hits his arm

Jack:Hi!

Lucy:You know I hate people calling me Ma'am.

Sue:Jack we have to go.

Jack:Ok, just let me say a quick bye to the girls.

He goes into the Living Room, & hugs Lauren & Macknaize

Jack:Be good for Aunt Lucy, I love you both, help Aunt Lucy will Kyle ok?

Both girls:Ok daddy. We love you.

Jack:I love both of you too.

He hugs them & kisses them one last time, then he goes into the Nursey where Kyle's sleeping, he kisses Kyle's forehead

Jack:I love you son.

He then goes back out of the Nursey & finds Sue

Sue:Ready?

Jack:Yeah.

Sue & Jack leave

In the car

Jack:Are you going to tell me what's going on?

Sue:Jack Mel died today.

Jack:Oh no!

Sue:So this is the plan. You're going to be our bait.

Jack:You mean I get to work a case?

Sue:Yes.

Jack:Where's Anne staying?

Sue:In a separate safehouse, but Jack is very important, you can't get in contact with Anne period. Do you understand?

Jack:Yes I understand.

Sue:You need to look over all the case files & Bobby will fill you in.

Jack:Ok. Am I aloud to talk to the kids?

Sue:We thinks its best if you don't speak to anyone else in the family.

Jack:Ok.

10 minutes later they pull into 210 Firewood Ave, get out & go in

Jack:Hi Crash.

Bobby:Hi Sparky.

Sue:You can take it from here Bobby.

Bobby:Thanks Sue.

Sue:Your Welcome.

Sue looks over at Jack

Jack:Thanks for the ride.

Sue:Your Welcome. See you guys later.

She leaves

The guys eat & then clean up a little

Bobby:Ready to start the briefing?

Jack:Yes.

Bobby:Starting with Jessica.

Jack:Woah! Jessica's out?!

Bobby:Oh shoot! I'm sorry I forgot you had no idea who the suspects are. Ok this back up & I'll start by telling you our suspects.

Jack:That would be a nice place to start.

Bobby:Our suspects are Jessica, Brad, Amy & 1 unknow.

Jack:Can I see the unknows picture please?

Bobby digs through the pill & comes up with it, handing it to Jack

Jack:I know her, She was one of the nurse when I was in the hospital last year. Her name's Becky something.

Bobby:What else do you know about her?

Jack:She's been arrested before & Doctor Rob had suspense about her, but nobody at the hospital believed him.

Bobby:Ok. Well now we have a name I'll call Tara & get her to run it through the database.

Bobby calls Tara

Jack goes through the rest of the files & Bobby fills him in on the rest, Bobby's cell goes off

Bobby:Manning?

Tara:Hi Bobby, Its me.

Bobby:Hi Tara. What do you have for us?

Tara:It seems Miss.Becky as a pretty long rap sheet, her last name is Jones.

Bobby:She's Brad's daughter?!

Tara:Was Brad's daughter. She was killed January of this year.

Bobby:Who… Oh…

Tara:Exactly, Brad could have killed & gotting away with it.

Bobby:But why?

Tara:Mabye she wanted out of the family business.

Bobby:Thanks Tara. Bye.He hangs up

Bobby:Her full name is Becky Jones, She's Brad's daughter, She died January of this year.

Jack:Bobby she was trying trying to turn her live around. She called New year's day, she tried warning me about her dad planning something, He most of found out & killed her, uhoh.

Bobby:What?

Jack:Doctor Rob didn't just die in his sleep, Brad killed him after he killed Becky he's have to because Becky probley trusted her boss & told him. Bobby do we know why Jessica, Brad & Amy are working together?

Bobby:We think they know you & Anne were friends.

Jack:Bobby his names Brad right?

Bobby:Yeah, So?

Jack:Wasn't the guy that raped Anne a few years ago named Brad.

Bobby:His out for revenge.

Jack:There's Three of them, but how did they know we were friends? Anyless they've been spying on us.

Bobby:What….

Jack:Exactly. If they've been spying on us, that means they've been spying on us all along.

Bobby:Which means they know about the kids too.

Jack:They probley also know about the plan.

Bobby:Oh no! Jack get Sue & Myles on the phone I'll get Tara.

Jack:Bobby the school, he knows about April & wants her!

Bobby:This get to the school.

Everyone meets a block from April's school.

Tara & Sue stay in the van, when the guys spread out

Bobby:We go on your count Tara.

They see Brad come out with April on the left exit to the school

Jack:Wait! He as April!!!

D:I'm going in, Myles cover me & Jack don't even think of coming on after us!

D goes in followed by Myles

Myles:Brad Hands above your head.

Brad tries to run, but D cuts him off & cuffs him

Myles:So far we have Three in Custody.

D hands Brad over to Myles

D:Take him to the car, & get Bobby to go back with you to book him,& Bobby send Jack in.

Myles:Sam…..

Bobby:We heard, Tara's on the phone with the other team & they have Jessica in custody, & Anne's fine

April:I want my daddy!

Jack comes in & goes over to April

April:Daddy! Flys into his arms

Jack:Oh Thank God you're alright baby. What happened?

April:I was just going to lunch, I told Barber to go ahead, the Principle wanted to see me, only it wasn't really the Principil it was that Brad man tricking me, & he then grabbed me when I tried to run, he said If I screamed he'd kill me there. I was so scaried daddy! Daddy?

Jack:What?

April:Is it true that bad man is my Birth Father?

Jack:I'm afraid so baby.

April:His not a real dad, he wanted to kill me. I don't care, you're my real dad now & always will be.

Jack:April I know you still scaried, but can you please try & remember if he said anything else to you?

April:He called me a brat. Sniff & when he got me home he'd saw me how to behave. What did he mean by that?

Jack:Not wanting to lie, but know she couldn't hander anymore April is this the same man you think has been watching the house?

April:Yes sir. Dad what did he mean by sawing me how to behave?

Jack:I think that enough for now. Here put my coat on. Helps her into his Jacket

EOC

Feedback please

URLhttp://levislibrary. 


	22. Chapter 16:April's ok

Chapter 15:April's ok

D:Jack we need to get her testimony.

Jack:Ok.

April:What's a testimony?

Jack:A testimony is what you just told me, but we have to get it on tape, so we can use it against your dad at his trial.

April:Oh ok, So do I get to go to the Bullpen?

Jack:Yes sweety.

April:Can we get something to eat afterwards please?

Jack:Yes, We can & whatever you want. We'll see mom in a bit too ok?

April:Ok.

They go to the Bullpen, get her testimony on tape, eat & then meet up with Anne.

Anne:Thank God your ok! She grabs April in a big old bear hug

Jack:Hi.

Anne:Hi…. I love you.

Jack:I love you more.

Jack kisses her passionately

April:Get a room!

Anne & Jack look at April, & smile before hugging her.

EOC


	23. Chapter 17:Heartbreak hotel or is it? Pa

Chapter 17:Heartbreak hotel or is it? Part 1

Christmas 2011

Anne:Hey.

Jack:Hi.

He kisses her.

Anne:How is the Turkey looking?

Jack:Fine.

Anne just looks at him

Jack:What?

Anne:Nothing, I just love you so much. She bursts into tears.

Jack:Hi, What's wrong babe?

Anne:I just love & care for you so much!

Jack:Shh its ok babe.

Anne:Do you think I'm beautiful?

Jack:You my dear are gorgeous.

Anne:Muttering Hope you still feel that way in a few months.

Jack:What was that?

Anne:Nothing dear. You better get back outside & keep a eye on that Turkey.

Jack:Ok. Are you ok?

Anne:Yeah.

Jack heads for the door

Anne:What do you think about getting a bigger house?

Jack:This one is perfect for now.

Anne:We always said we'd get a bigger one if we were to adopted another Child or have kids of our own or get more fosterkids.

Jack:I know & we will when the time comes.

Anne:Jack I'm pregnant.

Jack's jaw drops open & he slowly turns around

Jack:Your what?!

Anne:I'm pregnant.

Jack:Your having a baby?

Anne:Yes we all having a baby. You don't seem very excited!

Jack:At the moment I'm in shock.

Anne:Crying You don't want the ba…… by!

Jack:Sweetheart I want the baby, But right now I need to go check the bird.

Jack want outside

Anne is thinking "He doesn't want the baby I'm going to endup a single mom again! I can't believe that jerk!"

Outside

Bobby:Jack?

Jack:What?

Bobby:You might want to check the food, Anne's not paying attentain.

Jack:Ok.

Jack goes into the kitchen

Anne:Jack leave the stove alone. I can take care of everything by myself, mine as well get used too it!

Jack:Sorry, but the timer….

Anne:Your cheating on me aren't you?!

Jack:Anne whats going on?!

Anne:I know why your not excited about the baby & why your going to divorce me!

Jack:Anne stop it & listen to yourself!

Anne:Your seeing another women!

Jack:Anne….

Anne:No shutup & GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!! She picks up a glass cup & throws it at him. GET OUT!

Jack leaves & goes to the hospital

Sue comes into the kitchen a few minutes later

Sue:Anne… Stops when she sees her friend on the floor bowling her eyes out

TBC


	24. Chapter 16:Heartbreak hotel or is it? Pa

Chapter 16:Heartbreak hotel or is it? Part 2

Sue sits down next to her

Anne looks up

Sue:What's wrong?

Anne:I had a fight with Jack. I accused him of having a affair & throw a glass at him. He probley hates me.

Sue:He could never hate you, he loves you so much.

Anne:I know. How could I be so stupid?

Sue:Hi that's my friend your talking about & I know she's not stupid.

Anne:Thanks Sue.

Sue:Your Welcome.

They hug, & then pull apart

Sue:Do you need any help?

Anne:Yes please, Can you finish getting the stuffing ready when I go wash my face & reapply my makeup?

Sue:Sure.

Anne:Thanks.

Sue:No problem.

Anne goes upstairs

A little bit later Jack comes back home

He finds Sue in the kitchen, he goes over & touches her shoulder

Sue puts down the spoon & turns around

Sue:Hi.

Jack:Hey, Where's Anne?

Sue:I told her to go lay down.

Jack:Is she ok?

Sue:She's just tired.

Jack:Ok.

Sue:She's on the couch.

Jack:Thanks.

Sue:Your Welcome.

He goes into the Living Room & sits down next to Anne

Anne:Hey your back.

Jack:Yep.

Anne:Sue kicked me out of my own kitchen.

Jack:I know. I think we need to talk.

Anne: I think your right.

Jack:First of all I'm sorry for being a jerk.

Anne:Its ok, I'm sorry for flipping out on you, & hurting you. How is your head?

Jack:Guess I better get use to it huh? Its ok, I had to get stitches though.

Anne:Hey! How many Stitches?

Jack:Five, Hay is for hor…..

Anne cuts him off with a kiss.

Jack:Wow.

Anne:What were you saying?

Jack:Absolutely nothing.

Anne:I love it when I make you speechless.

Jack kisses her neck

Anne:Jack we have company & this is how we got pregnant.

Jack:So?

Anne:Jack!

Jack:Ok I'll behave.

Anne:Thank you. Now go get the bird off the smokery.

Jack:Yes ma'am.

Jack gets up & gets the Turkey.

Anne:Guys wash your hands please. Dinner is ready.

Bobby:Yes mother.

Jack:Want me to smack him?

They hear a ouch come from the bathroom

Anne:No, I think my brother & the others already did.

Jack:Are we going to tell them?

Bobby comes in

Bobby:Where's the food?

Lucy comes in

Lucy:Bobby your interuping & not behaving, I'm sure we could put you at the kid table. Come on, this leave this Two to talk.

She drags a unwillingly Bobby along

Anne:Yes.

Jack:Do you want to tell them?

Anne:Yes please.

Everyone comes to the table, Jack says the Blessing.

Anne taps her fork against her cup

Anne:We have a announcement to make.

She waits for everyone to quiet down & makes sure Sue is able to see her lips

Anne:Jack & I are pregnant.

Bobby:That's great!

Sue:Congratsalation.

Lucy:Congrats.

Tara:That's great.

D & Donna:Guys that's wonderful!

Myles:Oh no a mini Jack or Anne running around!

Jack:Thanks guys.

Anne:Thanks. Shut up Myles.

Myles:Talking about babys, Melissa in about 9 months your going to be a big sister too.

Mel:Yeah!

April:This is so exciting!

Everyone says Congrats to Myles & Kim Lang.

The End


	25. Epiloge

Epiloge:Its April 8th, 2012 Anne is on the kitchen floor moaning & she lets out a small cry

Tara & Donna come in

Donna:Anne whats wrong?

Anne:It hurts!

Donna:What hurts?

Anne:My belly.

Donna thinking Oh no.

Donna:Tara call Jack.

Sue & Lucy come in

Sue:Whats wrong?

Donna looks at Sue

Donna:We need to get her to the hospital. Sue please pack her a bag & Lucy help me get her to the car.

Sue goes upstairs to Jack's & Anne's bedroom, packs Anne a bag, mean while Lucy is helping Donna get Anne in the car.

At the hospital Four hours later.

Anne wakesup

Anne:Hi.

Jack:Hey love.

Anne:What happened?

Jack:Anne sweetheart you had a miscarriage.

The End


End file.
